Demyx
by Naturally Harmonic
Summary: To loose your heart is difficult. Understanding oneself is hard enough, but understanding others is just as difficult. Various oneshots about Demyx and the way the Organization react to him.
1. Xigbar

**A/N:**

**This was originally uploaded on my old login. It was taken down, edited and re-uploaded here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Xigbar didn't understand Demyx.

Braig had always been quite an outgoing man. He relied on his charisma to guide him through life, never once doubting himself. Even when he was fighting a loosing battle, he would never admit defeat. That was, until his battle with Terra. The day he gained the scars upon his face was the day that his confidence had gone down the drain. His new look made him feel self-conscious, but he still managed to keep a brave front and show no-one of his insecurities.

For this reason, he could never understand Demyx's tendency to shy away. The young blonde was a looker, that's for sure. With a face and physique like his, surely he had nothing to feel insecure about? Xigbar couldn't deny that he was jealous of the boy for having a face untampered by injury.

Despite this, Demyx seemed to be so unsure of himself. Xigbar knew Demyx could go far in life if he just had a little faith in his actions and showed some authority now and again, but the Melodious Nocturne was too self-conscious to even say hello most of the time. Xigbar had tried coaching the boy when he first joined the Organization; he was convinced they could unlock his full potential. But all of his efforts where in vain, and he soon gave up and left Demyx to his own devices.


	2. Axel

Axel didn't understand Demyx.

There was quite a logical reason for this - fire and water don't mix, therefore it's only natural for people of those elements to be different from one another. Demyx was so laid-back, the complete opposite of the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel enjoyed heated battles; fighting with his life on the line made him feel so _alive_. But Demyx would just sit back, strum a few notes on his Sitar and let his Water Forms do all the fighting. Waste of a good fight in Axel's opinion.

And then there was his attitude. Axel would walk into the Grey Area and find Demyx sitting on the sofa with his beloved instrument. The red-head would try to start conversation, but get nothing much in return. Maybe encourage a bit of friendly banter, but still nothing. Heck, if he had just sat down and stayed silent, Demyx probably wouldn't even notice he was there. While Axel was always quite loud and showy, Demyx would prefer to sit back and hide in his shadow.

In the end, Axel gave up trying to establish any form of connection with Demyx. He didn't blame Demyx for this, he just figured it was because of their contradicting elements.


	3. Larxene

Larxene didn't understand Demyx.

He was a wimp! What a complete and utter disgrace to the Organization. The man couldn't stand up to anyone, so why they'd let him out alone on assignments was beyond her. She was sure that if anyone was to give away all of their secrets, it would be him.

Larxene believed that he was weak for one reason; he cared too much. Back when Larxene was young, she cared too. But as she grew older, she learnt that the world only wants to crush you. The sooner Demyx learnt this fact, the better. Becoming a Nobody meant that she could finally let go of all the feelings that tied her down, such as empathy and compassion. With those gone, she could achieve anything. If she wanted people to fear her, then fear her they would! She had no regrets because regret was something she was incapable of feeling.

The fact that Demyx still cared was holding him back. If someone insulted the man, he would sit and mope all day. If someone hurt him, he would walk around looking sorry for himself. This simply wasn't good enough. She had always believed that insults make you stronger. Not only did they give her reason for being angry, which enhanced the performance of her attacks, but they also emphasised her flaws. Insults are just the things that everyone is thinking but no-one has the guts to say, so she would use any insults received to adapt her ways and become stronger.

With the amount of insults that got fired at Demyx, she would expect him to be one of the strongest members of the group. But he wasn't - he was weak. And Larxene had no time or patience for weak people.


	4. Saïx

Saïx didn't understand Demyx.

How hard could it be to obey orders just once? He didn't even have particularly hard assignments; take out a few Heartless, do a bit of recon, then RTC. The missions given to that new kid, Roxas, were harder than that! The difficulty of Demyx's assignments where slowly decreasing with each passing day, and still he managed to mess them up.

Saïx soon gave up assigning him to destroy Heartless, as he often left a world with more of the Dark monsters than it originally started with. He was eventually assigned recon missions, as it soon came to Saïx's attention that fighting really wasn't his thing. But even his recon tasks where a disaster. When he was asked to report back his findings, they would usually be brief bits of knowledge that anyone could tell you. It was obvious that no real thought went into his mission.

But it wasn't Demyx's incompetence that annoyed Saïx; it was his laziness. The blonde would avoid work in any way possible, and if he could find an excuse to not go out on assignments, he would use it. If Demyx had just put some effort into his work, Saïx wouldn't have be too bothered when he messed up. It was the fact that he didn't even try that made Demyx so infuriating.


	5. Myde

Myde didn't understand Demyx.

When Myde was a young boy, he would spend all day playing his beloved Sitar. Sometimes he would play songs he had heard on the radio, sometimes he would compose his own and sometimes he would just pluck the strings randomly. He found this relaxing; it was a great escape from the real world. He was bullied constantly by his classmates for being 'different', and his parents didn't help. They where always telling him to give up on his dreams of becoming a musician and put his time into something worthwhile.

Although these words hurt him, they only made his music sound better. He would pour his sorrow into his songs, letting tears fall onto the strings as he turned his feelings into beautiful melodies. Likewise, he would compose joyous songs for happy occasions, for he felt that music spoke much louder than words ever could.

Demyx would play such beautiful tunes on his Sitar, songs that Myde knew very well from his childhood. However, they felt... different. The notes where right, and the timing was perfect. But they seemed to lack the emotion they used to have. It was almost as if Demyx was incapable of emotion at all. He wanted to feel sad, to let the tears flow again, but he lacked the ability to do so. He felt nothing, and that saddened him. Not sadness as he used to know it, but rather, emptiness. It was an emptiness that seemed to start where his heart used to be and spread through his entire being, reminding him constantly that he was nothing but an echo of his former self.


End file.
